


The Trouble With Harry

by snarkyscorp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkyscorp/pseuds/snarkyscorp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the first time he looked at Harry he knew it was over. But Harry wasn't so easy to figure out. Scorpius was sure… But then usually he <i>wasn't</i> sure, and that was the trouble with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marguerite_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/gifts).



The spank marks were the worst. Whenever Scorpius shifted, his red and raw skin grated against the fabric of his trousers and the unforgiving hardness of the wood stool. It was like being in Hogwarts all over again, with some daunting professor breathing down the back of his neck and no way out except on merit and talent and memorisation skills. No cheating, no weaseling his way out, no distractions—just pure anxiety and the rush he got knowing an answer with undoubting certainty.

But his arse. It hurt. Just sitting there, it hurt. Just sitting there, unmoving, with his eyes boring a hole into the parchment for his aptitude test, he ached. He really shouldn't have said _more, please, sir, more_ like he meant it and then maybe he wouldn't be bruised and weary on a day that meant the difference between a career and going home empty-handed.

It certainly did not help that Scorpius could feel a pair of handsome green eyes watching him from across the room. Though Scorpius was squeezed into a room of thirty applicants for the written part of the test, there was no mistaking the knowledge that Head Auror Potter only had eyes for him. It certainly didn't help him to sit still, nor to concentrate, nor to forget that just last night, Head Auror Potter had been just _Harry, oh god, Harry!_ in a whine Scorpius was sure he couldn't replicate unless delusional. None of it kept him still, kept his arse from shifting and the rub of cloth over raw skin to make him hiss.

It was no wonder the other students had subtly been scooting several inches further away from him for the past hour. He looked a wreck.

Just then, Harry stood up from his own seat in between two other infamous faces: Auror Weasley and Minister Shacklebolt. Scorpius' head jerked up fast enough to give himself whiplash, but thankfully, nobody but Harry seemed to notice. That grin was for Scorpius and Scorpius alone.

"Quills down in ten minutes," Harry said. His eyes were for no one but Scorpius.

Now Scorpius wished he had taken his father up on those Legilimency lessons years ago. He was sure Harry was trying to tell him something, trying to make the words seep between the silence of the room and the consciousness of their minds, but whether Harry was trying to say _come over tonight so we can fuck_ or _I hope you remembered to piss before the exam so you won't be squirming the whole time_ was anyone's guess.

And just like that, Harry turned away and engaged in a hushed conversation with Shacklebolt and Scorpius was left to wonder…

Focused on his test, Scorpius didn't let the memories or the hopes feed into the questions on the parchment before him. He knew the answers before he sat down; now it's a matter of silencing everything else and working through them.

After ten minutes, Harry announced _"Quills down!"_ and there was a resounding groan throughout the room, one which Scorpius did not echo. For once, he felt like maybe he had aced something without cheating. Maybe it was the endless nights of study or the fact that he actually wanted this more than he could put into words. Whatever it was, he felt strongly that it had something to do with Harry being there…which was ridiculous.

Despite the fact that he and Harry had been 'seeing one another' for the past ten months, Scorpius would never call it 'dating' because it was all too clear from the first up-against-the-wall fuck and the following morning's right-before-breakfast-quickie that Harry Potter didn't have time for a relationship. He had three kids, a job that bordered on obsessive, and an ex-wife who wasn't always an ex as far as Scorpius could tell. Harry had his hands full, and though Scorpius had slept over, had shared Harry's bed dozens of times and showered with Harry and cooked him breakfast and had dinner cooked for him in turn and maybe stayed there more than his own flat, somehow it never seemed as though it was a serious relationship.

Scorpius got the impression that Harry wasn't fond of that word in his life at the moment. 'Relationship' had never been spoken between them. It was always, _Oh, you're staying over? Great!_ or _Make sure you grab a bit of toast before you leave for work in the morning_. Careful, sweet little reminders that meant they cared…but not that they were in love.

Except Scorpius was. Had been. Ever since the first kiss, the first snog, the first touch, hell the first time he looked at Harry he knew it was over. But Harry wasn't so easy to figure out. Scorpius was sure… But then usually he _wasn't_ sure, and that was the trouble with Harry—he was perfect and wonderful and sweet and sexy and kinky and openminded and powerful…but his emotions were made of secrets and twists, and if Harry ever said _I feel_ , Scorpius might drop dead of astonishment. He'd got it out of Harry once that the lack of emotions often bothered Ginny, well before the divorce that Scorpius still suspected Harry and Ginny both regret.

Scorpius had already made it to the end of the hall by the time Harry caught up. One finger to his lips and a glint of mischief in his eyes, Harry pulled Scorpius into the nearby supply cupboard. Amongst extra parchment, quills, boxes, paperweights, and official seals, Harry pulled Scorpius against his body.

"Aced it?" he asked, already leaning in for a kiss, already with his hands darted down and cupped around Scorpius' arse.

Swept up in Harry's excitement, Scorpius can't help but say yes. Though when Harry began to press him against the wall, he figured he ought to own up to the truth. "I think having you there made a world of difference." He can't seem to keep the emotion out of his voice.

Harry stared at him and did that thing he always did when he let the silence go for a lot longer than most people (including Scorpius) could handle. Then he just grinned again. "Yeah? Really?"

"Yeah. Can't explain it. Usually you make me feel nervous."

Harry pulled a face. "Do we need to have the _Harry Potter is just a name in a history book and I'm actually a normal bloke with good luck_ talk again?"

"No! Please, not again. It makes me feel like I'm twelve and you're an awful professor trying to punish me with a stupid lecture."

With a laugh, Harry snorted. "Good. I hate that talk."

"Did you slip something to me before the test? In my pumpkin juice?" The words had left Scorpius' mouth before he could stop them. He hadn't thought much about it, but Harry _had_ insisted he drink something this morning in lieu of breakfast since he'd been too nervous to keep anything down. And Scorpius had done far better on this test than any other previous one in his life. Something had to give.

"Who, me?" Harry asked, but there was a twinkle in his eyes. "Never."

"You did!" Scorpius instantly knew it, without having any further explanation, because that was the kind of person Harry was, always trying to help. "Oh, God, Harry, what did you do? What kind of potion? I didn't think—you could lose your job for this kind of thing! Merlin's balls, Harry, what's wrong with you?"

"You should come over tonight to celebrate."

Harry's lack of remorse or worry didn't ease Scorpius' nerves at all. In fact, it made them worse. "You mean if you're not booted out of the Ministry on your arse for sneaking a potential Auror—who you happen to be sleeping with!—a potion to help him answer questions on an exam?" Scorpius could tear his hair out. Could really do it.

But Harry just grinned. "Yeah, as long as that doesn't happen, I guess." With Harry's mouth close to Scorpius', Harry added, "Relax," as a quiet afterthought.

Nothing else mattered then, not when Harry leaned in and kissed him again. This time, the world melted away. Scorpius clung to Harry, bit his mouth and sucked his tongue, and twisted against his body for more. They had to separate to make it down the hall, down the lift, to Harry's office, but from there it was only a short Floo to Harry's place and a short tangle of clumsy limbs trying to walk a straight line to the bedroom.

With Harry naked above him, pressing Scorpius down into the mattress, he couldn't help his question: "Did you really spike my drink?"

Harry didn't seem at all as interested in answering as he was in leaving a trail of love bites from Scorpius' neck down to his dick. But eventually, after an insisting whine from Scorpius, he murmured, "Would it make you feel better to think I had?"

"Yes."

Harry wrapped his fist around Scorpius' length and tugged, sending Scorpius careening into another world. Harry's answer was lost somewhere to the beyond. "Then, sure, I did."

How the Ministry hadn't yet found out about the two of them was anybody's guess. As Harry fucked Scorpius into the sheets and the minutes turned to hours in a sweaty, arousal-induced haze, Scorpius thought Harry was getting a bit sloppy. Pulling him into closets, staring at him during the entire exam… He wondered if he became an Auror, would Harry follow him around all day with his hands glued to his arse? He was sure Harry wouldn't find that an altogether bad idea.

When fucking was done, that didn't mean either of them moved a muscle. For a time, Harry lay with all his weight balanced on one arm so he wouldn't crush Scorpius, prick softening slowly inside him. Scorpius loved these moments best, the ones just after orgasm, when they were both sticky and tired and when he thought he saw something there beyond the carefully guarded walls in Harry's gaze. It was like seeing a side of him that nobody else got to see, and Scorpius never passed up the opportunity to look.

This time, it seemed like hours passed before Harry shifted or moved. The initial discomfort of skin dragging against skin dissipated only seconds later, but Scorpius still couldn't gather the strength necessary to get up and dress. He didn't want to. He wanted this to be one of those _Oh, you're staying?_ nights curled up in Harry's waiting, strong arms.

As if able to read his mind, Harry opened both arms in an invitation Scorpius couldn't ignore. Curling in, Scorpius exhaled against Harry's broad chest and sank into a warmth that was meant solely for him. It was only when Scorpius had begun to doze that Harry spoke and broke the silence.

"I love you, and I know you did fine on your exam, even without any assistance from me."

Scorpius didn't say a word. A part of him didn't want to snap the thin wisp of affection that has crossed the line from fucking around to something more. The rest of him? Well, Scorpius was exhausted and happy and secure and dreamy.

"Hey, say that again sometime, would you?" Scorpius asked, thankful of the dark and of his face shielded from Harry's knowing eyes.

"What, that you did fine?"

Scorpius bit Harry's nipple. "The other part."

"Right. Ask me after you make breakfast tomorrow morning."

"That's bribery," Scorpius grumbled.

"And you're being sulky. I've only said it to one other person in the way I'm saying it to you, so take it or leave it." He didn't give Scorpius a chance to answer before he pressed Scorpius right onto his back again and had his cock in his sweaty grip, free hand hauling Scorpius' leg up insistently. "You'd better take it."

"Oh, God, when you put it like that," Scorpius grunted.

Scorpius looked up; Harry smiled. Some things were best left unsaid.


End file.
